i think i wanna marry you
by stelaLTMSYF
Summary: Mini historia de como Cristina le pediría a Isabel que se casase con ella. No mucho que decir, solo leed y comentad si os gustó


Miro el anillo y el estómago se hace un nudo en mi interior. Han sido muchas las vueltas que le he dado al asunto. Si será una buena idea o no. Si valdrá la pena o simplemente es una completa, absoluta e inútil locura por la que no vale la pena arriesgarse la vida. ¿Y todo por qué? Todo por amor. Se dice que la gente hace locuras por amor que a veces son eso, solo locuras, pero yo no pienso eso. Yo pienso que si hay alguien en tu vida que te ha hecho ver el mundo de una manera diferente, que ha estado ahí por ti, que siempre te ha querido y que siempre te lo ha demostrado; entonces, no son locuras, es amor. Amor por esa persona, amor por alguien que te hace sentir vivo y, que aunque a la gente le moleste, es algo que nunca podrás remediar porque el corazón quiere lo que el corazón quiere, y nada más.

Suspiro y la tensión aumente cuando miro el reloj. Se acerca la hora y puedo sentir como el estómago me duele incluso más, pero ahora, no es solo dolor, sino también un hormigueo que me hace incluso sonreír. EL mismo hormigueo que sentí cuando las cosas empezaron a ponerse sería entre nosotras dos. El que siento cada vez que me besa, el que me recorre el cuerpo a medida que sus dedos se fijan en mí.

Son solo diez minutos más hasta que venga y se lo pregunte, pero diez minutos que se hacen eternos. Todo está hablado. Me he cansado de esperar y esperar, las cosas no se van a poner mejores para nosotras y aunque yo por fin he conseguido un trabajo por el que merezca la pena alzar la cabeza, en lo que se refiere a lo nuestro, lo que Isabel y yo sentimos, siempre será algo prohibido ante los ojos de todo el mundo. De esta manera, aunque siempre esté con él, siempre sabré que al menos, una pequeña parte de ella, está aquí, conmigo. Si dice que sí, mañana mismo podríamos casarnos. Ya todo está preparado. Hay una pequeña aldea a menos de diez kilómetros de distancia de aquí. El cura no hace preguntas si se le paga bien y con el poco dinero que he ahorrado para pagar el anillo que modesto, pero bueno; y la ceremonia; estoy segura que ni una palabra dirá. Todo depende entonces de lo que diga ella. Si acepta, hoy será el día en el que sabrá si la espera ha valido la pena la larga espera durante todos estos años.

Empiezo a escuchar los primeros trotes de un caballo. Nadie conoce la existencia de esta casa salvo sus propietarios y ya les he pagado. Asique solo queda una persona que pueda venir: Isabel. Me levanto de la cama, meto el anillo dentro de uno de mis bolsillos delanteros y me aliso la falda. No sé si es más la impresión de estar guapa delante de ella o los nervios ante lo que voy a hacer; pero siento que toda la sangre se agolpa en mis mejillas. No puedo verme en ese instante, pero en el momento que Isabel entra por la puerta y empieza a reír un poco, sé que debo estar tan roja como un tomate.

-Es la primera vez que te veo tan roja ante mi presencia- bromea Isabel mientras que se quita los guantes de montar, los deja a un lado y se acerca a mí para darme un corto beso en los labios- ¿Todo bien?

-No puedo quejarme- respondo tomando sus manos, cuando la miro a los ojos; es la hora- Isabel… ¿podemos hablar?

-Claro…- su tono es de preocupación, pero la tomo fuertemente de sus manos y la llevo hasta un viejo butacón donde la siento- ¿Pasa algo? Ya sabes que puedes contarme todo lo que ocurre.

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes- sonrío, es tan dulce cuando se preocupa por mí…. Nadie lo había hecho antes, al menos por mí- Es solo que… he estado pensando durante un tiempo sobre nosotras… sobre todo esto…- su rostro es hasta entonces neutro, pero pronto se convierte en preocupación, asique me siento a su lado, tomando una silla cercana y vuelvo a tomarla fuertemente de las manos- No podemos seguir así para siempre, Isabel…

-Cristina… ya te dije que soy mujer casada. Demasiado que me deja venir a dar mis "paseos" en solitario- me corta.

-Isabel- pongo una mano sobre su mejilla y la hago que me mire. Es increíble como el solo toque de mi mano hace que se tranquilice y sonría de nuevo- Tranquila, ya lo sé. Han pasado muchos años y sé que aunque te prometa el cielo, nunca podrás dejar a ese teniente. Lo entiendo… debía de haberlo sabido en el momento en el que empecé todo esto- suspiro- A eso no es a lo que me refiero…

-¿Qué es entonces?

Me humedezco los labios, los tengo seco al igual que mi garganta; aun así, prosigo con la cosa. No hay vuelta atrás, tengo que hacerlo hoy o si no, mi mente no podrá descansar. He aguantado mucho tiempo, es hora de saber si de verdad merece la pena.

-Isabel… Sé que ante los ojos de todo el mundo, estás casada con ese teniente, y siempre será así. Cuando estás con tu familia, cuando estás en público con él… Solo sé que eres mía cuando estás aquí, conmigo, cuando me besas- tomo ahora la mano que contiene el anillo y es Isabel la que se aferra a las mías- Y me he dado cuenta de que quiero más, de que tanto tú como yo, nos merecemos más en esta relación. Millones de veces me has dicho que me quieres, que si fuera por ti, estarías conmigo para siempre y… no hace falta que me lo digas- señalo la casa y le sonrío- Esta casa ya lo demuestra. Me has dado mucho y has sufrido mucho por mí también. El convento, la boda con alguien que Lobo te forzó a casarte, tu padre…- me va a cortar, pero prosigo. No puedo parar, no ahora- Asique aunque muchos lo llamarían locura, yo lo llamo amor; y es por eso que… después de que aún hayamos sobrevivido a todo eso….- es la hora. Saco el anillo de mi bolsillo con las manos temblorosas y enseguida una sonrisa aparece en mis labios cuando observo la cara de Isabel y como abre los ojos de par en par sorprendida y sin saber cómo reaccionar- Isabel Lobo…- lo he visto hacer a parejas antes, por lo que pongo una rodilla en el suelo y sostengo el anillo entre mis dedos- ¿me concedes el honor de ser mi "esposa"?- me permito bromear cuando ya noto como la presión en el estómago se ha esfumado.

A lo primero, lo único que existe en aquella habitación son dos cosas: silencio absoluto y una tensión, ambas eternas mientras que espero la respuesta de Isabel. Primero me mira, luego vuelve al anillo, de nuevo a mí y por último al anillo. Es entonces cuando noto en sus ojos lágrimas; pero no son lágrimas de tristeza, si no lágrimas de alegría como sé cuándo se abalanza a mí, rodea con sus brazos mi cuello y sin poder reaccionar a ello, me besa como nunca antes lo había hecho. Aprieto el anillo fuertemente en mi mano, intentado no caerme con el peso de Isabel que se aferra a mí en beso; y le devuelvo por fin el beso.

-¿Es eso un sí?- pregunto cuando ya se separa de mí, al notar como los pulmones piden aire.

-Sí, sí, sí, sí quiero casarme contigo, Cristina- al principio de todo esto, era yo la que estaba tan roja como un tomate, ahora es ella- Yo digo sí.

Una sonrisa tan grande como me permite mis labios, se dibujan en ellos mientras tomo su mano para ponerle el anillo.

-Espera- no digo nada cuando quita esta la mano, toma el anillo de Ruiz y se lo guarda- Si voy a pertenecer a alguien, prefiero que sea a ti y no mirar mi mano y saber que es de él.

Tomo por fin su mano y donde antes estaba su anillo, ahora esta el mío. Isabel Lobo ha dicho sí, ahora por fin se que pese a todo, aún me quiere y pese a todo, a dicho que sí. Ahora tanto yo soy de ella, como ella es de mí.

-Te quiero, Isabel- susurro mientras vuelvo a sus labios para besarlos de nuevo.

-Yo también te quiero- son sus últimas palabras antes de fundirnos en un beso.

Ya no como Isabel Lobo, mujer del Teniente de Caballería Ruiz. Si no Isabel Lobo, mi prometida.


End file.
